


Mortal Meets Solangelo

by SoulsForYourSoup



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, High School, Long Shot, M/M, Mortal meets Nico Di Angelo, Mortals meet demigods, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, One Shot, POV Outsider, Percy Jackson (mentioned) - Freeform, Piper McLean (mentioned) - Freeform, The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers, Will Solace - Freeform, mortals meet solangelo, nico di angelo at high school, solangelo, solangelo at high school, will solace at high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsForYourSoup/pseuds/SoulsForYourSoup
Summary: Nico comes to pick up Will from school at the end of the year. Will's friend has never met Nico before and may or may not have an appreciation for Will's good looks.





	Mortal Meets Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> My sister always has great ideas but never writes them. So she asked me to write this with her prompting. So this was all her.

Taylor walked over to the coolest friend Will. Wait, What am I even saying? I’m Taylor. Will and I haven’t been friends long. Just since the beginning of this year. He showed up all perfect tan and bright smiles, brand new to our high school in our sophomore year. I mean yeah, sure, he’s tall and has nice hair but that's totally not why I first approached him. He was just so nice to everyone and I just really wanted to get to know the guy under the smile you know?

“Hey! Space cadet. Pay attention to where you’re going.”

I feel a harsh pressure dig into my hip. That damn water fountain. Focus Taylor. The fountain hasn’t moved since the last ten thousand times you’ve run into it.

“Thanks, Will, I swear the fountain’s life goal is to help me get a hip replacement.”

“Whatever you say, Taylor. Whatever you say.” He says with a chuckle.

He continues beside me on our way out of the school.

“So what are you going to do for the summer now that school's over? Any celebratory plans for not failing the math final?”

Will grins at me. Nudging me with his elbow, “Well I didn’t, but you almost did. 57? Cutting pretty close wouldn’t you say?”

I blush and hide my face in my hands. “Fuck off, Will. I’m terrible at math.”

He smiles, “It was a difficult test, I’ll grant you that. And hey, you brought up that nightmare, not me.”

“Lies! I asked if you had any plans for the summer.” I point my finger at him.

He raises his arms in mock surrender. “Plans? Let me think…” He taps his chin pretending to think about it. “Just going to Camp. Maybe see if I can coerce a caramel apple covered in M&M's out of my ride. How about you?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m probably going to drive up to my Grandparent’s house for a week or two. Caramel apple with M&M’s Will? That’s awfully specific.”

“Hey! Don’t hate. They’re so good they are practically a gift from the gods.”

I let out a laugh. His face is so defensive, his eyebrows are just so adorable when they’re furrowed!

“How long does your camp run this summer?”

He winced slightly, “It goes all summer, Taylor.”

I gape for a second “Like both months.”

He nods.

“So we won’t be able to hang out at all over the summer?”

“Sorry Taylor.”

“Well, my summer immediately got like three times more boring.” I let out a tight chuckle.

Well, that’s fantastic. Now I’ll have to hang out with slightly less attractive, slightly ruder people I was friends with before this year started. Oh, joy!

“Sorry. But hey! You could always do those practice questions Mrs. Janes sent home with us.” He flashes me with a bright smile and elbows me lightly, wiggling his eyebrows.  
I find my foul mood crumbling before it starts.

I smirk back, “What was she even thinking? Giving a bunch of teenagers optional math questions to do over the summer? Did she really think any of us were going to frustrate ourselves voluntarily? Please.”

We fall into a comfortable silence as we pass out of the front doors of the school. The sun is warm on our faces. It wasn’t too hot but I found it pleasantly warm. I was going to comment on it but when I looked over Will had his eyes closed with his face pointing upwards towards the sky. He let out a content sigh and my brain momentarily short-circuited before I could get it back online.

The sunlight filtered through his hair making it almost glow. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked away. I mentally scolded myself. We were friends. Just friends get it through your head, Taylor! Why did he have to be so pretty? It was totally unfair. It made it hard to concentrate sometimes. We would never be anything more than friends. He always turned down anyone who asked and generally didn’t seem interested in anyone. I didn’t even really want anything more than friends with him. He was just so good looking that sometimes it was distracting. Kind of annoying, to be honest.

I was abruptly brought out of my musings when the flock of students comes pouring out of the door. We had been just ahead of them but they seem to have caught up when we slowed down. I speed up and look around to make sure I stay beside Will through the crowd. When we finally made it through the throng I noticed that I did not, in fact, stay beside Will. There was a boy about our age, a bit taller than me but a couple inches shorter than Will, standing in between us.

He was in a leather jacket over a dark blueish grey henley and black skinny jeans with rips over the knees and grey converse. He was startlingly pale, especially when he was standing next to Will and his longish black hair was a bit of a mess and was notably wind-swept for a windless day. He was walking about a quarter of a step behind us. When I looked over I noticed that he was wiping his hands off onto the corner of Will’s oatmeal coloured woolen shawl like it was a hand towel.

Will looked back and jumped, “Holy shit, Nico! Where did you come from?”

“The bathroom.” The new guy deadpans.

“The bathroom? You washed your hands right?” Will took his shawl out of his hands.

“Obviously. I’m not a neanderthal. What do you take me for?”

He leans over and wipes his hands up and down Will’s arm completely drying his hands if they weren't already. Will made a face and dramatically shook out his arm and shawl as if he could shake off the water.

“Aww! You got me all wet!”  
“Kind of the point, Sunshine.”

Will flashed him a 100-watt smile and gently backhanded him across the chest. “Fuck off.”

The pale guy smirked smugly. “Why don’t you make me?”

Will rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed a sigh.

At this point, I was officially confused what in the world was going on? Who even was this guy? They clearly know each other. I was getting weird vibes off the guy. The air beside him seemed slightly colder and he was kind of giving off this ominous danger vibe. Will didn’t really seem to be affected by though. Maybe it was just me? Am I just going crazy a little bit at a time? They were talking about something else now. Come on Taylor! Pay attention!

“What are you talking about Death Boy? I am amazing at Math”

The leather jacket guy snorted.

“Hey, if you can pass the math final with anything above a 73. You are considered amazing at math. Taylor back me up here!”

I looked over like a deer caught in headlights. “What?”

“If you get anything above a 73 in the math final you are amazing at math.”

I find myself nodding “Yeah. Sounds about right.”

The other guy shakes his head looking altogether too amused at the situation for the conversation we are having.

He sticks his hand out to me, “I’m Nico Di Angelo”

I flounder for a second taking in his face. He's handsome I’ll give him that. All sharp angles. His hair definitely did not give an indication of how defined his jaw was. Wow. His eyes though. They're practically black. I can barely see where his pupil begins and his iris ends. But that’s not what gets me. They look so empty, they have a sort of shattered quality of someone who has seen too much.

I reach out my hand to meet his, “T-Taylor Sanchez.”

A shiver goes down my spine when my hand connects with his. His hand is cold but dry. His grip is firm and I can feel the calluses on his palm and fingers.  
He raised an amused eyebrow at me and I quickly came to the realization that I had been shaking his hand slightly longer than what was considered normal. I felt my face flush as I pulled back.

“Well as much fun as meeting you has been.” He turned his head away, breaking eye-contact. “Will, we need to leave for camp soon if you still want me on your cabin’s capture the flag team we need to get there early. I think Percy was trying to call dibs.”

Oh! So that’s how they knew each other! Will’s legendary summer camp.

“Obviously I want you on my team. I think we are getting stuck with Piper’s cabin for the first game this year. We will literally die without you.” Will looked aghast at the possibility.

Nico grinned, “Yeah. That’s why Percy called dibs. It would be an immediate annihilation of your team.”

We stopped before they split off.

Will turned to me, “Well, I guess this is goodbye then. See you around Taylor.”

He stuck out his hand to me. I put mine out to meet his. It was warm, drastically different to how cold Nico’s had been but it was just as firm a handshake.

“Yeah, see you around Will.”

They walked away from me but I subtly tried to follow them to see if I could get the end of their conversation. Was this eavesdropping? Yes. Did I care? Not particularly. I am way too damn curious.

Nico nudges Will with his elbow gently.

“Lovely boyfriend you’ve got there.”

Will leans over and kisses beneath Nico’s jaw.

“I’d like to think so.”

Holy shit… Holy shit!! Nico is Will’s boyfriend?! Will's gay? And has a boyfriend! Important information that I, as his friend, should have known!

Nico snorts “Well obviously. But I wasn’t talking about me.”

“Your kidding.”

No no no no no… This cannot be happening right now. My crush. Is gay. But he has a boyfriend. Said boyfriend noticed my slight crush on Will and is…

“Nope. Dude thinks you’re totally hot.”

NOPE. NOPE. ABORT MY LIFE. I’ll just go fall in a hole now.

“Stop impressing your opinion onto other people, Di Angelo.”

“Not just an opinion. Facts Solace. Facts. I’m sure Sanchez is capable of being the second source to prove it though if you want.”

Nico was talking with his hands waving slightly in front of him, extenuating his point. Not that I think he really needs to be extenuating this particular one though. This one I could do without.

“Seriously? How did I not notice he liked me?” Will looked at Nico incredulously.

I slowly wilted a bit in my very soul.

"Must’ve been so hard all year, if you looked anything even close to how you look now. How did he concentrate on lessons? I definitely would not have been able too.”

Nico grinned at Will and pressed a kiss gently onto the palm of one of Will’s hands he had grabbed.

I have to admit they were kind of adorable. I mean I still want to shrivel in embarrassment but at least they’re a cute couple right?

“How didn’t I know? I’m usually good at this sort of thing!” Will looked very distraught and flustered and was chewing gently on his lip.

“You mean you missed the ‘Oh Will’” He bashfully tucked his hair behind his ear looking up at Will through his lashes “and the ‘Oh, Fuck off’” Nico let out a bit of a giggle “and the blushing? I mean, come on.”

He did all of his movements with a little bit of extra flair and theatrics then strictly necessary but it was obviously to get a laugh out of the increasingly distressed Will so I guess I could forgive it. For the record though. I definitely do not sound like that. At least I hope to God I don’t sound like that.

“I don’t know!” Will let out a huffy laugh.

“Pour guy.”

Nico was openly grinning now. Thoroughly enjoying this for all it was worth.

I couldn’t even really bring myself to be offended because I get the feeling most people usually don’t respond this way when they think that their boyfriend’s friend thinks they’re attractive.

“I genuinely didn’t know! I wasn’t looking!” Will threw his hands up in exasperation.

Nico shook his head at him in mock disappointment. “Tsk tsk Sunshine.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know!!”

He hid his face in his hands. He dragged his hands down his face and gave his boyfriend a long-suffering look.

“You are having way too much fun with this.”

Nico nods conceding “Probably.”

They walk out of my earshot but I can see them keeping on talking as they walk. Eventually, Nico reaches out and grabs Will’s hand and they continue on their walk hand in hand around the corner of the building. When I poked my head around the corner they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy reading them.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr!


End file.
